Moments In Time
by iloveromance
Summary: This, my 600th story, is a short collection of very short stories centered around Niles and Daphne.
1. Abilities

As they walked into Queen Anne Elementary School, Daphne held tightly to Niles' hand. It was their first parent/teacher conference with David's teacher and she was unbelievably nervous. Mrs. Windsong greeted them with a smile.

"Dr. and Mrs. Crane, please sit down."

Still holding Niles' hand, Daphne and Niles sat across from David's teacher, ready to hear what she had to say.

"So, how is David doing in school?" Niles asked.

The nervous parents braced themselves for the inevitable. However the inevitable was not meant to be. There was barely a pause before Mrs. Windsong answered with a smile.

"He's doing amazingly well. David is very bright and happy at school! I'm very impressed with his abilities."

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes filled with tears. And she couldn't resist the urge to hug the sweet woman who had bestowed such praise on her son.

"Thank you so much!"

As they walked out of the school toward their car, Niles paused in the middle of the sidewalk and took Daphne into his arms to kiss her.

"What was that for?" She laughed.

He smiled. "For being such a wonderful mother. David loves you so much. And so do I."


	2. Arson

Daphne stared at the newspaper headline in disbelief and it wasn't long before tears filled her eyes. She could barely look at the pictures without feeling a huge burst of pain in her heart. How could someone do such a thing? It was gone. Her beloved tea room in Manchester was gone, reduced to a pile of ashes.

She was so caught up in her memories and grief that she barely noticed the pair of warm arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. A pair of lips brushed against her neck, making her feel loved.

"What's wrong, my angel?"

She showed him the headline paper. "It's terrible! I used to go there all the time when I was a little girl with me mum."

Niles' smile faded as his eyes moved across the black and white print. "Oh no… this is horrible! I'm so sorry. What was the cause of the fire?"

She shook her head sadly. "Arson. Niles who would do such a horrible thing to a place I loved so much?"

He'd barely opened his mouth when she started to cry. Perhaps it was silly; crying over a place that she hadn't been to in ages, but Niles didn't hesitate to take her into his arms. He held her close and let her cry against him for as long as she needed.

She knew that she'd never forget her beloved tea room. But more importantly, she'd never forget the way Niles made her feel.


	3. Laundry

She could feel him watching her as she pulled the clothes from the basket, but she pretend not to notice. She just smiled to herself and went about her business. But inside her heart was singing. And suddenly it became harder and harder to ignore his presence; especially when he was so close to her that she could smell the musky scent of his cologne. And finally she looked at him.

"Niles, why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm sorry, my love. I can't help it. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Her cheeks flushed. She should have been used to his wonderful compliments but she knew that she never would, nor did she want to. "Niles, I'm hardly beautiful dressed like this!"

He looked her up and down, admiring her black leggings and long grey sweatshirt. She began to feel self-conscious and wished that she'd worn something more appropriate, even if she was only doing the laundry.

"Of course you're beautiful." Niles said. "You're beautiful in anything you wear, but suddenly I'm reminded of the first moment I laid eyes on you."

She'd heard the story a million times before, but it never failed to fill her eyes with tears. "Niles…"

She walked toward him and kissed him as the warm towel fell from her hand and floated to the floor, forgotten.

Laundry Day, she decided, was her favorite day of the week.


	4. Family

Hiding their hands behind their backs, Niles and Daphne did their best to avoid Frasier's glare. But he was not at all fazed by their attempts to keep something form him.

"Listen, you two! You're not fooling me! I know you're hiding something!"

Niles laughed nervously. "Hiding something? What makes you think that Daphne and I are hiding something?"

"That suspicious look on your face for one thing! Now out with it!"

To everyone's surprise, Daphne began to cry. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane! It's my fault! I'm the one who told your brother we should keep it a secret! But I can't help it!"

"Keep what a secret?"

Daphne looked at Niles and when he nodded his approval, they slowly moved their hands from their backs, causing Frasier to gasp.

"Dear God, you're married! When did this happen?"

"Last night." Niles explained. "You see, Frasier-."

"It was my fault!" Daphne cried. "I just… I love Niles so much that I couldn't wait another moment to be married to him! I hope you'll forgive us."

The long pause that followed made her even more apprehensive. "Well, there's only one thing I have to say about this!"

Daphne squeezed Niles' hand tightly, preparing herself for the worst. Frasier, she'd learned over the years, was capable of anything, especially when he was angry.

"Yes?"

To her surprise, Frasier's angry expression faded and he smiled. He went to her and engulfed her into a hug, surprising her even further. "Welcome to the family."


	5. Beautiful

Daphne smoothed the sides of her long red dress and glanced into the mirror. Never before had she felt so beautiful...or so nervous. It was completely silly feeling this way. It wasn't a date. She was merely doing a favor for Dr. Crane's younger brother. After spending weeks on end teaching him how to dance in preparation for the Snow Ball, his date, Marjorie Nash had canceled on him at the last minute.

He pretended to be all right with it but Daphne knew that deep down he was disappointed. And her heart went out to him. He'd been so excited when the woman had agreed to go with him and she was happy for him. He deserved to find happiness again, after his painful separation from his wife.

She couldn't believe it when, after he announced that their dance lessons were no longer needed, the words left her mouth.

"It seems such a shame to waste all that hard work... I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but what would you say about our going to the dance together?"

Her words were surprising enough and she was overjoyed when he accepted so hastily. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened a few days later when he arrived to take her to the Snow Ball. She opened the door, almost gasping at the sight. He looked so handsome; and she'd never thought of him as such. It simply wasn't right. He was her friend, her boss's younger brother. But there was no denying it, he was handsome.

He in turn surprised her with his expression. It was one that she'd never seen before and for a moment neither of them spoke. They simply took in each other's presence. He held out his trembling hand, producing a red rose. It was the last thing she expected him to do and her heart was warmed by the gesture.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you, Dr. Crane." She closed her eyes and brought the rose to her lip, inhaling the wonderful scent. "And if you don't mind my saying so, you look very handsome."

"Thank you Daphne. You look…"

"Yes?"

"You're absolutely stunning."

The unexpected compliment caused tears to fill her eyes, but she did her best to hide them. Impulsively she kissed his cheek, surprised at how soft and smooth his skin felt against her mouth. She drew back and smiled at him, secretly wishing that she could kiss his lips. But she quickly dismissed the thought. It wasn't right. Even if she were to be so bold, she certainly wasn't about to kiss him in front of his father.

But the kiss, she hoped, would come later, perhaps after they returned from the Snow Ball, or even while they danced. Her heart skipped a beat.

There was no denying it. It was definitely a date.


	6. Blood

The moment that Niles opened the door to his brother's condo, he should have fainted, or at least gotten queasy. But instead he stood perfectly still, mesmerized by the sight.

His father sat in his chair, his arm outstretched. A trickle of red blood was streaming down his hand. For a second, Niles was alarmed. Dear God, how could this have happened? He took a step forward to rush to his father's aid but stopped when Daphne appeared and knelt beside his father. With the utmost of care, she took his hand and began to wipe the blood with a cloth. But instead of letting go, she held onto him speaking softly as she rolled up his sleeve. It was then that Niles realized that something was terribly wrong.

"It's all right, Mr. Crane." She said softly. "It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"Right..."

"Oh, that silly dog! He should know better than to jump into your lap so forcefully! Now look what he's done! He's made your arm bleed!" Her voice was no longer soft, but filled with agitation.

"Ah geez, lighten up Daphne. He was just playing!" His father said. "He didn't mean it!"

"But you're not getting any younger, and neither is he!" She pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, just hold still while I put this ointment on this cut! The last thing you need is an infection from that bloody dog!"

"Hey, watch what you say about Eddie, all right? I'm telling you he didn't mean it!"

Niles watched Daphne's slim fingers moving slowly against his father's arm. But instead of flinching in pain, his father continued to talk.

"Eddie's not going to be around forever, you know!"

"He certainly won't if he hurts you or Dr. Crane! I won't stand for it!"

"Oh, that's ridiculous! I-."

But to Niles surprise, his father stopped speaking, choosing to focus his attention on something else; most likely the television set. For a second the scene reminded him of when his mother would tend to the minor injuries that his father sustained while on the job. And Niles couldn't help but smile.

"There, you're all fixed up." Daphne said, unrolling his father's sleeve. "But don't think that I won't give Eddie a stern talking to… and a warning!"

"Come on Daphne."

She smiled. "Just rest, all right? Can I get you anything? A beer, perhaps?"

His eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Sure! You were a good patient and you deserve it." Her smile nearly melted Niles' heart. Oh how he wanted to go to her and take her into his arms but it was hardly the place. And he couldn't make his feet move, even if he tried.

His father smiled. "You know what, Daphne? You're all right!"

Deciding to come back another time, Niles quietly closed the door and turned to push the button on the elevator. Daphne was more than all right. She was an absolute angel.


	7. Heartache

As she watched the car drive away, Daphne realized that her relationship with James was really and truly over. She'd barely entered the Elliott Bay Towers when she began to cry. The tears blinded her as she made her way to the elevator and somehow managed to push the button for the nineteenth floor. When the doors opened, she could see him standing at his brother's doorstep, his blonde hair shining like the sun beneath the overhead lights.

She forced a smile and was determined to appear cheerful, but when he turned around and their eyes met, it was all too easy to dissolve into a puddle of tears. But as always, his soothing hug and compassionate demeanor made her heartache seem a lot less painful.


	8. Fireworks

They stood on Frasier's balcony holding hands, staring up at the night sky which was filled with bursts of color. It was the most beautiful sight that Daphne had ever seen, except for the man who stood beside her. Just two months earlier she'd almost married someone else, but a moment on a very different balcony changed all of that. Now she turned to the man she loved with all of her heart and wrapped her arms around him. The kisses that followed began softly and quickly deepened. The fireworks that burst in the sky overhead were quickly forgotten.


	9. Jeans

As he stood in line waiting to make his purchase, Niles couldn't believe that the moment was real. It was the craziest thing he'd ever done, buying an article of clothing that he'd never considered buying in a million years. But, as he'd discovered, being in love made him do things that baffled him to no end.

Daphne of course had no idea of his love for her and he wasn't quite courageous enough to tell her. And if it hadn't been for a remark that she'd made in passing, he wouldn't be standing in this dreadful store in the first place.

"Thank you Dr. Crane. I hope you'll come again."

He took the bag and his credit card and smiled at the much too friendly sales associate. "Don't count on it." he mumbled, not really caring if she'd heard him or not.

As he made his way home he thought about what Daphne had said/. He'd tried of course to tell her how he felt about her. Frasier of all people had given him the perfect opportunity. They were watching a movie on television and Frasier made a comment about the couple being mismatched and having nothing in common.

"Sometimes that's not such a bad thing." Niles said. He turned to Daphne. "Take us for example."

Her eyebrows rose. "Us?"

He swallowed hard wishing that he could take back his words but of course he could not. "I-."

"Oh Dr. Crane you can't possibly be suggesting that we could possibly be a couple! We're complete opposites! You're suits and ties and I'm blue jeans and t-shirts."

Her words hurt more than she could possibly know but he knew deep down that she was right. When he arrived home, he wasted no time in removing his purchase from the bag and hurried to his room. Grabbing the most casual shirt he owned, he stripped off his suit and tie and then slipped the shirt over his head. The jeans were next. They felt strangely comfortable, something he never imagined possible. Perhaps he could get used to this.

Unexpectedly his doorbell rang and he hurried downstairs to answer it. When he saw his visitor, he froze.

"Daphne-."

"Hello Dr. Crane. I-." Now it was she who was frozen in place.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you're wearing jeans."

"Um, yes. I…"

She smiled and her eyes lit up as she looked him up and down. "You look very handsome."

He grinned and felt his cheeks flush. "I-I do?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Daphne.

He had no idea why she had come to see him and he no longer cared. But he knew one thing. He was going to wear blue jeans more often.


	10. Dizzy

He arrived at Frasier's at the worst possible time, just moments before Daphne's date was due to arrive. He pretended that he was there to see his brother and even fabricated a story about a patient who had a rather unique problem. But he knew that Frasier saw right through him. He found that he didn't care. But now he wished that he hadn't come over at all. The thought of the woman he loved going out with another man made him more jealous than he thought possible.

"Well, I'm ready."

He stood when she entered the room, his heart pounding like mad. He'd never seen anyone look so beautiful in his life. Wearing a purple dress that was most likely brand new, Daphne was an absolute vision, an angel, and a princess. But when the doorbell rang, she eagerly crossed the room to kiss the handsome man who greeted her.

The sight made him dizzy with love for her, even though he knew that he could never have her. He could still dream.


End file.
